


VID: Roam vs Evil Dead

by se42



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV)
Genre: Club Vivid, Fanvids, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for an evil fighting road trip back to the cabin. Season one overview focusing on the main trio of Ash, Pablo, & Kelly. Also features some Ruby and Amanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Roam vs Evil Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at VividCon 2016's Club Vivid dance party. Music is "Roam" by The B=52s.

 

Streaming options: YouTube below or [Vimeo here](https://vimeo.com/179119314) ( password is **roadtrip** ).

 

[Tumblr](http://sol-se.tumblr.com/post/149052159534/ash-vs-evil-dead-season-one-overview-fanvid) //  [Dreamwidth](http://sol-se.dreamwidth.org/16131.html) //  [Livejournal](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/814139.html)

Download (right-click, save. zipped):

[WMV (70 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/roam-aved.zip)

[AVI (120 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/roam-aved_xvid.zip)

 

 


End file.
